Wireless networks may provide network connectivity to mobile communication devices, such as smart phones. The network connectivity may be provided through radio interfaces. Typically, the devices may connect to a network through an access point that is part of the network infrastructure. For example, a device may connect to a cellular base station or a wireless local area network (WLAN) access point (e.g., a WiFi access point).
Some techniques may allow devices to establish direct communication paths with one another (e.g., without going through a cellular base station or WiFi access point). For example, devices that are located in proximity to one another may discover one another and subsequently establish direct communication paths with one another. In one such technique, called WiFi Direct®, devices may discover one another by broadcasting local discovery requests that use the media access control addresses (MAC addresses), of the participating devices, to identify the devices.